When You've Got to Go!
When You've Got to Go! is the thirty-ninth and final episode of the second season. Plot Bear and Tutter are trying to have a fun game of checkers, while Ojo and Treelo are having their own fun playing. For some reason, though, everyone seems to be talking about the toilet and the bathroom. It all starts when Tutter needs to use the toilet during his game of checkers with Bear, but doesn't want to leave the checkers game. Bear assures him it will still be waiting for him. Tutter uses the bathroom and then washes his hands, stating that his Grandma Flutter taught him to. Later, Ojo has an accident and is very embarrassed, but Bear lets her know it's okay. Accidents can happen to anyone. He tells her that the next time you use the toilet, you have to go just a little early, otherwise you might pee yourself on the way, and another way to go to the potty quickly is to tell the adult where the bathroom is. Treelo explains how come he doesn't wear a nappy (or diaper) anymore. Bear explains along with a picture of Treelo once a baby lemur that as you grow up, nappies (or diapers) can slow you down and make it hard to swing, climb or do other things you like doing. Treelo says he is growing up and he doesn't need a nappy (or diaper) now. When Pip and Pop hear about the day's events, they invite everyone to join their secret club, which is The Mystic Order of the Toileteers. It's for everyone who uses, or is going to use the potty. In the Shadow segment, Shadow introduces a song with some new twists on the phrases "party party" and "potty training." After a conversation with Luna about the potty training impacts, she explains that sometimes children worry about leaving nappies (or diapers) behind. Bear agrees but tells the viewers along with her that you don't have to leave all the stuff you like behind (like hugs and cuddles), and your mommy and daddy will still take care of you. Before he leaves, he tells the viewers that "this bear will be proud of you when you take care of yourself, and he's sure he'll be a great toileteer". He laughs, says 'see you soon' and turns off the attic light. Characters * Bear * Ojo * Tutter * Treelo * Pip and Pop * Shadow * Luna Songs *Potty Chair (songs by Steve Charney) *Potty Train *The Toileteers (songs by Peter Lurye) Trivia *The theme for this episode is potty. *This episode was adapted in book form in 2000. *The Toileteers is a parody of Disney's Mouseketeers. *This is the last episode to have Sally K. Cohen as Line Producer. Lesley R. Stewart as Post Producer and Mike Meere as Assistant Accountant, Anne Louise Wallace as Stage Manager and the only to have Barbara J. Howard M.D. as curriculum consultant with Dan R. Anderson. Brenda White will be Line Producer for Season 3. Goofs Any goofs? Put some here. Gallery No images yet. Credits When You've Got to Go! (Credits) Episode Watch the episode now. Video releases *Potty Time With Bear Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes